The Yamis Are Bored What Could Go Wrong?
by ForeverIsALongTime
Summary: Just a one-shot. Title says it all. Yami and the others get bored. What could they do? And what about socks?


**Disclaimer: **_Don't own YGO_

**Warnings: **_Some language. Not sure what to rate it, so. Rated M! __ let's hope it's funny XD_

**Me: **_I'm back with 5-6 new story ideas I made myself, so if u have any, I will have a lot of story ideas to write during computer class! JK I wish…_

**Yugi: **_I'm back! This is a one-shot. The next few stories will be one-shots so she gets her practice._

**Me: **_I need it 4 sure!_

_**On with the fic!**_

**The Yamis Are Bored. What Could Go Wrong?**

Yugi had been working in the shop for the past three hours because many customers seemed to want games for the holidays. Yami, who just got his body, didn't know what to do, so he just sat there. Bored out of his sane mind. Yugi was like his personal plaything when he was bored or didn't know things, which happened a lot, considering he didn't know how to use anything.

"Yugi, I'm bored!" Yami whined. Yugi retorted distractedly, "Go play with something," Yami frowned. He grabbed a top and tossed it around before he repeated, "Yugi, I'm bored!" Yugi finished talking to a customer before he grabbed a deck of cards and said, "Play solitaire." Yami played for a few minutes before he sighed in frustration and said yet again, "Yugi, I'm bored!" Yugi nodded at the customer and said, "He's just like a child!" The customer laughed and nodded.

Yami scowled and said, "Don't act like I'm not standing here!" Yugi and the customer just laughed harder. Yami huffed in frustration and said, "Fine. I'll just go somewhere else!" Yugi sensed through their link that Yami was a little pissed, so he felt bad, but he knew how he could make it up to him sooner or later. Yami could never resist his 'puppy-dog eyes'.

Yugi finished in the store after the gaggle of kids left and went to his room. Yugi checked his soul room before he sighed when it was empty. He walked quietly to his room and Yami was reading a 'Cat and the Hat,' by Dr. Suess. Yami frowned, "Why do they call it that? The cat has a big hat. So what? I don't get it…" Yami pondered, seeming to be deeply concerned about the book.

Yugi laughed at Yami's reaction to the childish story and went to start his homework. Yami scowled, but asked curiously, "Yugi, what do you have to do now?" Yugi looked at Yami quizzically before saying, "I have a lot of homework left, you know. I can't be with you 24/7." Yami seemed genuinely upset about that fact, which made Yugi laugh harder before he said, "Bye. See you in a few hours…"

"HOURS?" Yami screamed from the other room.

* * *

An hour had passed, and Yugi was shocked that Yami hadn't bombarded on his work. Yugi picked up his pencil to continue, when all of a sudden a 'boom!' was heard from the other room. _Crap, I jinxed it, _Yugi noted. Yugi looked up, scared that something exploded. Yugi ran out of the computer room with shoes in case something really did explode. _If this is as bad as it sounds, Yami is _so _dead, _Yugi thought.

Yugi opened the door cautiously. When he opened the door, he was pissed to find his television set up in flames. Yami was next to it in a state of pure fascination, before he told Yugi, "Look! Isn't it cool?" Yami immediately stopped talking when he saw how red Yugi was, not in the cute blush way, but the 'so-mad-I-could-kill-the-resurrected' way.

Yugi pulled the fire extinguisher from under his bed (a necessary precaution in Yami's case), and put the fire out. Yami seemed really disappointed; he thought it looked cool, all the orange flames dancing around the piece of equipment. His attention was pulled to the fire extinguisher. Yami held out his hands and asked, "Can I try?" Yugi immediately pulled his gaze from his demolished television to Yami with a death glare. Yami huffed and said, "Geez, you could have just said 'No, Yami. You cannot use the thingamajig.'" He saw Yugi look even more about to explode.

Yugi whispered deadly, "You better run. You are so dead!" Yugi bolted straight for Yami. Yami immediately followed his instinct to run for survival. Yami ran down the stairs, Yugi hot on his heels. Yami yelled behind him, "I didn't mean to! The TV didn't want to turn on! I tried the remote! I threw it at the TV so it would start! Is the orange…" He had to think before he remembered the word, "fire supposed to happen like that?" He opened the game shop door. They were in the backyard now.

Yugi huffed in the strain; they had been running in circles, "What do you think? Whenever you smell smoke, you know you did something wrong."

Yami ran a little bit faster, Yugi was about to catch him; only a few inches divided them, "Okay, Yugi. That's all you had to say. Smoke plus fire equals no-no for Yami," Yami laughed.

Yugi grabbed on to Yami's shirt and they fell to the ground with a crash. Yami managed to try to grab a dumpster, which just toppled forward, dumping all its contents onto them. They both muttered 'ewww'.

Yami immediately played the blame game, "Yugi, if you didn't make me fall, this never would have happened." Yugi immediately retorted, "Well, Yami, if you didn't grab the dumpster, this trash wouldn't be making us smell at the moment now would it?" Yami frowned before he said, "Well, Yugi, if you didn't grab my shirt, making us topple to the ground"—Yami spoke sarcastically, "then neither of us would be lying here in the first place." Yugi was fuming now; it didn't help Yami's case, "Yami, you started the flippin' fire with my television! How could that _happen?_" Yami sighed, like this was taking a lot of his precious time and energy and replied, "Yugi, didn't we go through this? The 'tele-thingy' wouldn't turn on! I didn't know what to do and it was pissing me off that it wasn't turning on so I threw the switch as it just _happened_ to light the whole thing on fire." Yugi finally crossed his arms and said, "Fine." Yami smiled, but Yugi added, "You can pay for a new TV." Yami's smile dropped in an instant. He seemed to be thinking before he finally said, "How would I do that?" Yugi frowned and said, "I don't know. You figure it out. You owe me."

Yami got up as well as Yugi and they dusted themselves off. The smell on the other hand was a lost cause. Yugi frowned and muttered, "You just had to have the eggs for breakfast a week ago, didn't you?" Yami looked innocently (as much as possible) and said, "I didn't know I hated the taste of eggs." Yugi frowned and said, "It wasn't the eggs. It was the amount of salt you put on them. A pinch does not mean the whole little shaker." Yami smiled, "And now I know that Yugi!" Yugi rolled his eyes and walked to the back door.

He entered the house and was surprised to see Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura standing there, the yamis looking bored, and the hikaris looking frustrated with the 'so-mad-I-could-kill-the-resurrected' look on their faces like Yugi. Malik immediately fumed, "I swear they are just like pets!" Ryou added, "Pets that have NOT been trained!" Yugi laughed and said, "So that's normal?" The hikaris nodded vigorously. Malik and Ryou held their noses and asked, "And what's that gawd-awful smell?!"

Bakura stated, "I don't know what the problem is. All I did was try to roast a marshmallow." "In my school science lab! With a hotplate!" Ryou yelled at the naïve yami. Yugi replied nonchalantly, "Yami's week old rotten eggs." Everyone, including the yamis, gagged from the horrid raunchy smell.

Malik said, "At least your yami isn't messing with the teachers so he gets me to fail!" Marik retorted, "I'm brilliant! Teachers don't know the difference between the two of us!" Malik rhetorically asked, "And that's a good thing?!" Marik responded, "Yes." Malik rolled his eyes, totally exasperated.

Yugi laughed and said, "That's why you never bring your yamis to school. I was smart and left my television to take the damage." Yami whispered loudly, knowing Yugi would hear, "It's torture here when he is gone. No fun." Yugi looked at his yami with a mock-threatening look and said, "Do you _want_ me to call a babysitter to watch you? I promise that a five-year-old is more mature than you are!" Yami frowned and asked, "Is the five-year-old smart? Or does he throw tantrums?"

Yugi raised his hands in frustration and said, "See? This is what I have to deal with on a daily basis!" Ryou and Malik nodded with understanding and sympathy. The yamis frowned and left the room. The hikaris immediately jumped up to follow, but Bakura said, "Don't worry, we won't steal or rob or intimidate or raise a finger for our magic. Okay?" Ryou reluctantly nodded. The hikaris looked on as they left in a mix of pure shock and horror. Yugi frowned and said, "They're up to something," Ryou sighed, a sound of giving up, "I know." Malik frowned and said hastily, "We can't give in Ryou! Yugi!" But Yugi just replied, "Why fight it? It's going to happen whether we want to fight it or not. Face it, we have no control." Malik gave a hopeless shrug, before they all walked to the living room, feeling very depressed.

* * *

*The Next Day*

It was a Saturday. The guys loved Saturdays because they would always go to another shop that dedicated themselves to duel monsters cards, with huge posters of the most popular characters. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou stared at the shop desperately trying to hide from their yamis. It was the one day they could leave without them because they always stayed up and slept in late (God only knows what they do those Friday nights…).

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were about to enter the store, but when they looked up, they saw the most horrifying thing a duel monsters fan could see; the store was covered in graffiti. Yugi looked shocked, Malik looked like he would kill anybody who crossed his path, and Ryou looked like he was going to cry. They knew who did it because someone spelled 'SUCKS' as 'SOCKS'. They walked home on the warpath.

* * *

Yugi slammed the door, waking all the yamis who usually end up sleeping on the couch from their…busy nights last night. Ryou flicked Bakura's ear and he moaned. Malik at Marik's feet until he ended up face-first on the floor. Yami, seeing vaguely what was happening to his friends, woke up, but still got slapped on his arm.

The hikaris were about to slap the shit out of their dark sides, but Yami whistled loud so people would pay attention and said patiently, "So you saw what we did last night?" Yugi retorted, "Yami, I don't think we'd be on the warpath unless you piss us off." Ryou took the chance to make fun of Bakura and said, "You seriously don't know how to spell s-u-c-k-s?" Bakura pointed at Marik and yelled, "I TOLD you it was spelled with a U!" Marik said sarcastically, "I forgot! You had the smart hikari," Malik heard that comment and replied, "Are you implying that I am not smart?" Marik just shrugged.

A loud slap was heard and Marik was currently sitting like a child cradling his injured arm, looking up at Malik in shock. Malik rubbed his palms together before he stated cheerfully, "I'm the one who can make you cry, in front of your boys. Don't forget it!" Marik nodded before saying, "I never knew you could hit like that," Yugi laughed and said, "Physically, you are the strongest of the three, and since Malik has to deal with your annoying antics, he joined a self-defense class!" Marik moaned dejectedly.

Yami laughed, relieved and said, "At least I'm not that bad!" Yugi looked at him mockingly. "You aren't that bad. You are worse!" Yugi yelled. "Am not!" Yami yelled back. They bickered back and forth, arguing if Yami was as bad as the baka thief king and Marik. Yugi finally flicked Yami on the arm, abruptly stopping the argument.

Ryou looked at Bakura sadly after he remembered the store and asked, with innocent puppy-dog eyes, "Why did you ruin my favorite store?" Bakura looked anywhere but at Ryou's eyes. Guilt flooded through him and he coughed before he said, "That sad look won't make me feel guilty," Bakura said unconvincingly, before he added, "I wanted to…" Bakura pondered, before he just said, "I don't know. It seemed fun to do graffiti and stuff. It was Marik's idea!" Bakura said that just to get Ryou to stop looking so hurt. It didn't work.

Marik looked at Bakura accusingly and said, "Who wanted to write socks on the walls? Huh?" Yami and Yugi were watching them argue, amused. Yugi finally slapped Yami and said, "I forgive you on two conditions." Yami nodded hastily and said, "What are the conditions?" Yugi nodded at the guys and said, "First, don't let them borrow your spray paint EVER again at my expense. Seriously, my favorite store?" Yami shrugged like it was no big deal and replied, "Done. The second?" "Second, don't teach either of them how to spell."

**A/N: **_Hey, I hope you guys like this one! I still am not good at writing one-shots yet. The next one I'm writing is about this book called 'Shiver' by Maggie Stiefvater. I think that's how you spell it. Then I will write another one on this book series I like called 'Deadly Little Secret' books by Laurie Stolarz. It's like a spin-off of the character that left. His name's Matt. If you have read the books (either of them) read my fics if you like it! Also I have another story planned for YGO. Let's just say I have a lot of plans…Bye! Hope this turned out good…_

_--ForeverIsALongTime-- 333_


End file.
